


Souviens-toi

by LunaQueen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Falling In Love, Love, Love Poems, M/M, Poetic, Poetry, Valentine's Day
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Alors que les doigts de Loki s'enroulent autour de la gorge de Tony, une question se met à tourner en boucle dans son esprit ; est-ce réellement la première fois que cela arrive ?
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Souviens-toi

**Author's Note:**

> Que serait une bonne Saint-Valentin sans un poème sur notre génie milliardaire et notre dieu de la discorde préférés ? Ça serait une bonne Saint-Valentin quand même j'imagine, mais j'avais juste envie de leur rendre un petit hommage (assez médiocre comparé à mon amour pour eux, mais je m'y suis prise à la dernière minute (comme d'hab, ouep)).

Rien ne les a un jour prédestiné à se rencontrer.

Un dieu et un humain,

Un Asgardien et un Terrien,

Quoi de plus diamétralement opposé ?

Pourtant, ses yeux dans les siens lui semblent familiers,

Comme une présence revenue d'un passé longtemps oublié,

Une présence qu'il n'avait jamais eu conscience de connaître

Et qui désormais s'insinue dans chaque parcelle de son être.

Une présence aussi tendrement rassurante qu'amèrement terrifiante,

Qui sort des ténèbres et se transforme en une ombre chatoyante.

Aussi, quand la main autour de sa gorge se fait sans appel

Et le gouffre dans lequel elle menace de l'envoyer, éternel,

Il prie. Prie pour que lui aussi se souvienne,

Prie pour qu'il abandonne toute cette haine,

Et revienne à lui.

Pour que, à nouveau, il lui sourit.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai peut-être l'intention de développer cette idée. Plus tard. Quand j'aurais avancé tous les bébés fics que j'ai commencés sur eux.


End file.
